


Hopeless Pray

by Yamyouw



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Assassination Attempt(s), Jamil's Fate episode spoiler, M/M, Main story spoiler, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-02 14:37:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19200892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamyouw/pseuds/Yamyouw
Summary: Everyday Jamil pray for his master safety. He put every words of happiness toward Gran in each pray, never once for himself. But if he was allowed to hope for one wish, he would wish for stay by Gran's side forever. But that is impossible. because from the start, his path already different from Gran's.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this story as I pray for SSR Jamil to come. But since the game released Raduga uniform skin for him, I was very satisfied and rewrite this story again. hope you will enjoy it!  
> Warning! : Major main story and Jamil's Fate Episode spoiler

How long has it been since he joined Gran's crew? The times he spent on the ship were happy times, almost every day were filled with joy and smile, even though there were some hard times that must be faced. The brightness of hope that his master held within him brought all the crew team together even when everything was falling apart.

_"Jamil... Uuum... I guess calling it quits on this revenge quest would be--"_

Yes, Indeed. What Lyria said was flawless, perhaps it would be the ideal way to keep loyal with Gran. It would be nice, it would be perfect if he can just move on and help Gran on his mission, walk in the path of hope that he believes would be born from the fated boy.

But at the same time, he holds the vengeance of his clan. The wrath that he held since he was 5 years old still burning inside him. He seeks revenge since then, he can't just abandon that feeling. If he needs to leave Gran in order to reach his goal, he must go no matter what.

"But why am I hesitating?"

Even though he needs to avenge his clan's hatred, deep inside his heart, he is hoping that he can stay with Gran, to feel these happy times longer. He put that hope in each of his prayer, but can it be granted? He can't imagine another way except to kill the traitor that has sold his clan to the Imperial Intelligence of Bureau. His choice was limited.

_______________________________________________________

 _Knock knock._ "Jamil, do you have sometimes?" A familiar voice calls his name from behind his room's door. 

Jamil immediately rises from his bed and opens the door without let Gran have time to wait. "Sorry to make you wait, Shukun. Is there anything I could do for you?"

"Come here for a bit."

Gran takes Jamil's hand and pull him out from his room toward the deck. Jamil was a bit nervous from the held of Gran's hand, it's warm, the grip was strong and firm. It has been a long time since someone held his hand dearly like this, he wishes he could stay like this longer. But Jamil never expects anything from the beginning. He was happy enough when he holds hands with Gran, but when they arrives at the deck, they were welcomed by a surprise from the crew.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, JAMIL!!"

Everyone has gathered on the deck with lots of foods and drinks organized on the tables, party decorations and a big birthday cake at the middle of the deck. Jamil stands stunned gazing at all the things that the crew prepared special for him. As he stands there, everyone approaches him to congratulate him, speak their wish and pray for Jamil. They talk about lots of things, they dance with all of their heart content as the music plays, the world that shines bright that he never imagine it was dedicated for someone like him.

"How can... you know today is my birthday?" Jamil nervously asks. 

Hearing that question, Apolonia answers Jamil's question from the side of the deck. "Orchis found your birth data when she was arranging Erste Kingdom issues record. There was a document that contained data about the survivors of Urzhuwan Clan, and there was your data, your name, height, even your birthday. As she saw your birthday will come soon, she informed us about it and ask us to prepare a party for you as the survivor of the Urzhuwan Clan. Gran arranged everything. Unfortunately, she is unable to attend this party due to her job."

"Orchis.... Sama...." Jamil's voice is shaking. His feeling of joy is overwhelming. He isn't sure what kind of reaction he should make. He was grateful... Really... Grateful... To be able to feel such extravagant party dedicated for him. But along that joyfulness, Jamil feels terrified. 

He had thought about everything, yet he still can't make his mind, he wanted to stay here, he wanted to feel this joy more. But because of that, the more he feels happy, the more he feels terrified. He doesn't want to feel this warmth yet he still feels it and he knows he must leave it. O' Lord, why are you so cruel? To made the boy felt the joy of light before throw himself to deep slumber of darkness once again. He would rather not feel it at all, to not met Gran at all.

But... His meeting with Gran is the most grateful event he ever encountered. He was really glad to meet him, he was really happy to met him. He doesn't want to leave. He wants to cherish all of this moment longer.  
But again... He can't.

It's painful. It's painful. It's painful.

The more it's happy, the more it's painful. It's so painful he could cry. He might could not hold his tears anymore. 

Gran takes out a little box. Without opening it, everyone know what the gift inside it. They noticed the captain has put himself too much work since Orchis informed them about Jamil's birthday. As everyone get excited by the scene, Gran takes Jamil's hand and gently put on the ring on Jamil's finger. Jamil who has lost of words just stay on his ground, his eyes start to feel hot and watery, the pain in his chest push the tears out before he realized. Gran whispered gently, "Stay with me, Jamil." 

It hurts... It hurts.... Shukun...

"Aa... Aaahh.... Aaaaaaaaahhh...."

Jamil's eyes burst out to tears. Gran panickily wipe Jamil's unstopping tears while everyone smiles and hug him or pat his head as Jamil cries out of joy.

But he wasn't. That was not tears of joy. That was tears of pain made by those joy feeling. He will leave. He must leave. He must abandon this joyful moment right now before he got lost from the path he has choose. 

Abandon it. Abandon it. Abandon it. Abandon it. Abandon it. Abandon it. Abandon it. Abandon it!!!!

It was hard. He cried a lot that night. He cried as his happiness crumbles once again in front of him. For once he wished for his own egoism, to revenge his vengeance but still could go back to Gran. But it's impossible.

_It's impossible… Shukun...._

\- 1/4 fin

To be Continue


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gran found a dagger on the floor, he realized the dagger doesn't belong to him. Suddenly Katalina breaks in panickly, she checks on Gran if he hurts or poisoned anywhere. Why does Katalina worry this much? There was also a letter from Jamil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be honest I still not quite sure how Urzhuwan Clan technique works, lets just say it works like that /hahaha

One morning Gran wakes up at his usual hour, he had a really nice sleep last night and could start the day with fresh start. He looks around and find himself alone in that room. Vyrn probably has left the room, he must be at the kitchen, helping the others to prepare breakfast. As he arranges his thoughts, Gran steps off his leg from the bed and hit a dagger on the floor. He takes the dagger and recall himself if he left any dagger on the floor last night, but soon after he analyze the dagger, it was not his, it was Jamil's. What is Jamil's dagger doing here? Before he starts to give the dagger some thoughts, Katalina forcely breaks into his room.

"GRAN! ARE YOU OKAY!?" she shouts as loud as she could that the small room echoes with her strong voice.

Gran surprised by the loud voice and immediately say that he is okay. But Katalina seems to not listen to him and begins to check on him if he got any wounds or got poisoned somewhere. The check ends up nothing. Gran is as healthy as ever, but what does make Katalina got this worried?

"This letter, we found it in Jamil's room. He is nowhere to be found." Katalina hands the letter she mentioned to Gran, letting Gran read it whole.

 _I’m terribly sorry, Shukun. I've vowed myself to give my loyalness as the Urzhuwan's Assassin to you and yet I betrayed you for my own egoism. I even tried to kill you so I can concentrate with my mission, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. I'm so sorry for having such terrible thoughts toward you. You are my dear master, I really grateful for everything you have done to me. But I can't stay longer than this. I have no place to stay by your side, nor the place to be your shadow. The path I choose is different with you, and I’m unworthy to walk in your path. I hope you could reach estalucia and find your father, I'll always voice your success in my prayer. Please be careful on your way._ -Jamil

As Gran reads all the letters, he grips the letter harder, almost tear it apart. "That idiot... Does he not know that if a light without shadow means there is no life in that light?" Gran mumbles with small voice that Katalina can't hear.

He immediately stands up and takes his armor and sword, leaving his room immediately. Katalina follows him, asking where is he going. Gran grunts at her as he thinks Katalina tried to stop him, but far from that, she tries to calm him down. Gran lost his composure and would do reckless things, so Katalina holds him to think for a bit.

___________________________________________________________

No one knows where is Jamil now. Searching without information would be a waste of time. Io mentions that Jamil probably in the Erste Kingdom since he must be searching for the Imperial Intelligence of Bureau, but Apolo speaks up in their discussion, saying that Jamil's target is not IIB anymore, it's someone who was really close to him, a person that sold his clan to the Imperial organization.

"If he was anywhere to be found, then it must be Mephorast. His old hometown."

From Apolo's suggestion, Gran immediately ask Rackam to head toward Mephorast as he wished he could catch up with Jamil before he lands on that island. Apolo said that she will go to Erste Kingdom to ask for Orchis' help since the death of Urzhuwan clan was part of their fault that they let her subordinates moved freely under her nose. As the crew flies to Mephorast, Apolo heads back to Erste Kingdom to inform Orchis.

"Jamil... I hope you are fine!"

Lyria holds her hands together and put them on her chest. Hoping that Jamil is still well out there. Gran holds Lyria's shoulder to comfort her, saying that Jamil will be okay. 'he won't betray us.' but eventhough he said that, eventhough he believes that, there is a slight doubt in his heart, and it scared him so much.

_________________________________________________________

On the other side, Apolo's argument was right and heading to Mephorast is one of Jamil's plan, but he still not at that step yet. He still lacks of information that if he went to Mephorast, nothing he could gain for now. As the last Assassin of his clan, without doubt, Jamil's ability to disguises as one of the royal guards was perfect. He feels bad to sneak in into Erste Kingdom jail without Orchis' permission, but if he doesn't want Gran to get involved, he must not ask for anyone's help, especially Orchis.

As his flawless disguise works really fine, Jamil easily reach to the jail where the IIB suspects imprisoned. But what awaited him is not a good news nor a juicy information, but corpses that has died because of poisoned foods. The royal guard would never do such dirty thing after Orchis back to her throne, which leads him to a conclusion that the IIB members, who has learnt his clan technique, disguised, came here, and killed them by feeding them with poisoned foods.

"How terrible is that organization?"

Gritting his teeth will do nothing to them, Jamil informs the other guards about the poisoned food, and took the chance when the guards check on the prison to escape. As that report reached the Queen, once again, the remaining of IIB members got their name put on the bulletin as urgent wanted people so the issue of the imperialism will end once for all.

As he lost his lead, Jamil take a rest in a dark alley far from where people gathers and think for another leads. unfortunately nothing in that prison that could help him find something that could lead him, so he decide to try for his luck and hoping that he would get information that could guide him. From that dark alley, he saw a light ray passing. he takes a look at it and see the casino ship. "that's right... luck..." as he sees the gambling ship floating, he gambles his hypothesis : if the IIB member just finished his mission at lunch, they must have got their pay by now. And if he was lucky, they maybe use that money on casino right now.

He heads to the casino ship with Therese's help. She opened the backdoor for him and lend him the card shuffler staff clothes because Therese said card tables are the most enjoyable game to talk while drinking, the talk usually about random business talks but she hopes Jamil will get the information he wanted. Jamil set himself on a table and begin to shuffles some cards so the costumer could play. It took a while until someone mentioned the news about the remaining of IIB members that has been put on the urgent wanted list. Not much came out from the talks, mostly they talk about IIB mercilessness, until one man on the table said:

"Ha! The rest of IIB member are dead in the prison! Nothing to worry if there are some out there! The Queen will catch and kill them immediately!"

Jamil put his target to that man immediately. Orchis hasn't announced about the death of the IIB members in the prison, but the man knows. Without doubt, that man is the one who was in charge to poisoned the imprisoned IIB.

As time goes, the man left the casino. Jamil, who has filled with enough information, follows him as he still disguised as a card shuffler. When the man just walked quite far from the casino toward a narrow alley, Jamil starts his strategy to get that man.

"Excuse me! Excuse me! Sir!" Jamil runs, acting like he is out of breath chasing the man.  
"Hm? You are the card shuffler from the casino. Do you wishing to die or something?"  
"Aaah! No! I didn’t intend for any fight! I just saw this fall from your pocket while in the casino and I think you need it back..." Jamil reach to his pocket as he speaks, reaching dagger that he hides inside it.

But it seems there is really something important inside that man's pocket that he suddenly panic and attack Jamil. Jamil, of course, see that coming at him. As the master of the technique, Jamil easily overcome the man, gaze him with deathly stare that saying he could kill the man anytime he wants. The man suddenly freezed by Jamil's skill, he can see the different between Jamil's technique and himself. He falls silent as his instinct has said that he is going to die if he doesn’t stay low on the ground.

"Speak to me, Imperial scum. Who teach you those techniques?" Jamil talks in deep voice as he is interrogating the man.  
"......aa....a.aaa.......a.a...." the man speechless as he can't process his brain except thinking how to endure the pain of death.  
"Don't want to speak? I heard IIB was known of mercilessness. But have you feel a torture technique that born from a forbidden legendary clan?"

Jamil's words are enough to freaks him out. He imagines things that would happen to him just from what he learnt about Urzhuwan technique. He just learnt the basic but he already freaked out about that legendary clan. The man tells Jamil everything, including who are their current boss and who taught him the Urzhuwan Technique. As Jamil satisfied by those quite well detailed informations, like he always did, Jamil is ready to kill that man, and the man seems to be ready to die since either Jamil let him go or not, he will die, hunted by the remaining of IIB members. But for a flash, Jamil remembered Lyria's words.

_I don't want to see Jamil do it!_

His hand stops. He let the man go and stands up. The man, who still laying on the ground confused that he could moves around. With a glare, Jamil look down at him, whispering hope with the gaze of death.

"You shall run. Run to the queen. Seek protection from her, and you may live."

The man stands then run like crazy toward the Erste castle, seeking protection from Orchis. What awaits him probably not a privilege of protected people, he will be judged by his crimes and if he can do it smoothly, at least, he would just end up in the prison for ten or twenty years.

As his mission in the Erste Kingdom completed, Jamil heads to Mephorast by sneaks on one of storage ship that going to Mephorast.

\- Part 2, Fin

To be Continue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note : no. he didnt wear bunny suit.

**Author's Note:**

> will wait and hope for SSR Jamil.


End file.
